policjantki_i_policjancifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Juliusz Poniatowski
sierż. Juliusz Poniatowski - przybywa na Komendę Miejską Policji we Wrocławiu w 316. odcinku, po tym jak został zwolniony z komisariatu w Ząbkowicach Śląskich ze względu na redukcje etatów - za mało spraw. W pierwotnym zamyśle ma on pomóc profosowi. Historia Od przybycia na komendę zgłasza Pani komendant wszelkie sprawy, które powinny być poprawione, np. miejsca parkingowe, które są kilka centymetrów za krótkie. Następnie przeprowadza audyt, jego wynik przekazuje Jaskowskiej, a ta wyrzuca jego notatki. Wkrótce zaprzyjaźnia się z profosem, którego bierze za wspaniały wzór. Stało się to dlatego, że Juliusz przeczytał książki Kobielaka. Juliusz jest policjantem dość leniwym (prawie nigdy nie widać by zajmował się swoją pracą), oraz naiwnym - dał się uwięzić recepcjonistce w klinice dentystycznej, oraz niewysportowanym - nie dał rady ćwiczyć parkouru z Szymonem. Pewnego dnia do Juliusza przychodzi Mariusz, który chce się oświadczyć Zosi, prosi go, aby mu w tym pomógł. Zakłada z Adamem związki zawodowe. Chce ćwiczyć parkour z Zielińskim, ale nie potrafi ze względu na kondycję. Nie podoba się mu nieregulaminowy zegarek Zatońskiej. Strofuje ją też za wiele innych rzeczy - złe umiejscowienie broni na pasie i bieganie po komendzie. Kiedy Tośkowi przepadają zajęcia w szkolę postanawia się nim zająć i chcąc mu zaimponować zakuwa się w kajdanki, z których miałby się uwolnić, lecz tego nie potrafi. Widział jak Jacek Nowak wylewa alkohol znaleziony u Jaskowskiej w biurku i podejrzewa, że dyżurny chce wyrwać się z nałogu alkoholowego i ciągle go sprawdza. Gdy Nowak dowiaduje się o tym, obala wersje Juliusza. Podejrzewa, że kobieta Kobielaka jest oszustką i ma rację. Na prośbę Kobielaka podrywa Zuzannę Kowal, ona jednak zauważa podstęp obu panów. Razem z Kobielakiem odkrywa schowane przez Białacha pieniądze, i postanawia wyjaśnić tą sprawę. Pierwsza rzecz jaką z nimi robi to podmiana je na "fałszywki". Kiedy Białach chce oddać je bandytom, którzy porwali Olę wychodzi na jaw, że są to podróbki. Pewnego dnia znajduje bukiet kwiatów w koszu na śmieci. Nie wie co z nimi zrobić, więc idzie zapytać o to Olę Wysocką. Policjantka radzi mu, by dał je przypadkowo napotkanej kobiecie, która nie jest policjantką. Kobietą tą została Nadia Szewczenko. Była ona w stroju cywilnym, więc otrzymała owe kwiaty. Początkowo Juliusz, myślał, że Nadia jest sprzątaczką - uważał tak, ponieważ Ukrainka naopowiadała mu zmyślone rzeczy. Poniatowski prawdy dowiaduje się, dopiero podczas randki, w mieszkaniu Nadii. Gdy jest sam w pokoju, zauważa w torebce Nadii glocka. Z początku nie wie, jaka jest prawda i celuje z pistoletu w Nadię, podejrzewając, że jest ona członkinią jakiejś mafii. Wtedy Ukrainka wyznaje Juliuszowi prawdę - jest ona informatyczką na KWP. Kilka odcinków później, jest o Nadię zazdrosny, ponieważ rozmawia ona z Kobielakiem. W czasie ślubu Ali Morawskiej i Jacka Nowaka, grozi profosowi, próbując go uderzyć, jednak to on zostaje uderzony - w głowę. Później myśli, że może mieć krwiaka i grozi podaniem przyjaciela do sądu. Ze względu na swoje nazwisko, uważa że jest on potomkiem Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego. Jako argument podaje fakt, iż jego prababcia pochodzi z Wołczyna - tam właśnie urodził się Stanisław August. W 492. odcinku nabywa psa rasy owczarek niemiecki. Zwierzę było psem policyjnym, ale przez nieposłuszeństwo miało stracić ten status i zostać wydalone z szeregów policyjnych. W tym odcinku pies podkradał na komendzie parówki. Niezwykłego złodzieja przyłapał na gorącym uczynku właśnie Juliusz. Opiekun psów policyjnych opowiedział, że kłopotliwy zwierzak lepiej sprawdzi się jako pies kanapowy niż policyjny. Juliusz jednak polubił psa, więc zaczekał pod komendą na jego opiekuna i zaproponował mu odkupienie czworonoga. Nieznana jest kwota odkupienia psa, ale transakcja kończy się pomyślnie dla Poniatowskiego, bo przyprowadza go na komendę i ukrywa w jednej z cel aresztu. Prawda wychodzi na jaw, gdy Jacek Nowak przyprowadza zatrzymanego mężczyznę. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, Jacek zgadza się by pies został na komendzie do końca dnia, a Juliusz obiecuje, że poniesie odpowiedzialność za psa i odkupi dyżurnemu parówki. Potem pod nieobecność Juliusza, pies najprawdopodobniej z nudów demoluje pokój zatrzymań. Gdy Juliusz to odkrywa jest przerażony. Bardziej niż zniszczeniami, Poniatowski przejmuje się psem, bo nigdzie nie można znaleźć sprzączki od czapki. Gdy przychodzi ponownie Jacek, Juliusz prosi go by ten zastąpił go w pracy, bo musi jechać z psem do weterynarza. Jacek zgadza się. Jakiś czas po wyjściu Poniatowskiego, Jacek próbując usiąść na krześle, natyka się na coś. Okazuje się, że tym czymś jest rzekomo zjedzona przez psa Juliusza sprzączka. W 518. odcinku, zastępuje Jacka, na stanowisku dyżurnego. W odc 599 oddaje Lunę pod opiekę Mikołaja gdyż przyjeżdża do niej matka. Mikołaj podczas spaceru z Czarną i Luną gubi lunę w lesie. Jest autorem wielu głupich żartów. Galeria Julian.jpeg Juliusz.png juliusz-adam.png juliusz-patrol.jpg juliusz-oświadczyny.png Julek.png juliusz-kajdanki.png Zuza-juliusz.jpg Poniatowski.png juliusz-pistolet.png Karolina i Julek.jpeg Poniatowski-ślub.jpeg Julian.png Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dyżurni